Borsalino
| jva=n/a| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Admiral Kizaru (黄ザル大将, Kizaru Taishō) is one of the three Admirals in the Marines. His name means Yellow Monkey in Japanese while his original name was Borsalino (ボルサリーノ, Borusarīno). He was first mentioned by Robin during the initial encounter with Aokiji.One Piece Manga - Chapter 319, Kizaru is mentioned along with the other Marine Admirals by Robin. Appearance Kizaru is middle aged man with a moderate amount of wrinkles on his face. He has appeared in a striped suit with the standard Marines' coat over it. He wears shades and a portable Den Den Mushi on his wrist. He is very tall, about the same height as Aokiji. The way Kizaru's character design is drawn resembles the famous Japanese actor, Kunie Tanaka. Personality Like Aokiji, Kizaru seems to be very laid-back and easygoing, even in surprising and unexpected ones, but he's apparently never shocked. Even when a pirate fired a gunshot at him, he seemed to focused only on calling his subordinate, and didn't even mind. He even asked the offenders where his subordinate is. After uprooting a mangrove tree, he laughed to himself that the force he used was a tad excessive. He's also very cheery, even in tense situations, such as when Basil Hawkins redirected his attack. Unfortunately, he can be quite absent-minded and irresponsible, judged by the fact he used a lot of power in a kick directed at escaping pirates, uprooting an entire mangrove tree, and trying to call Sentoumaru with a black Den Den Mushi.One Piece manga - Chapter 510, Kizaru's absent mindedness. He also seems to prefer his original name, Borsalino, rather than his alias, as shown when Sentoumaru called him and he said, "This is Borsalino". Relationships Kizaru and Sentoumaru seem to have a high level of respect between them as Sentoumaru calls Kizaru "Uncle". Abilities and Powers As an Admiral, Kizaru is able to command vast number of Marine troops that are under his rank. Most of all, he has the ability to order a Buster Call attack on any island. Kizaru apparently has some sort of ability Devil Fruit associated with light energy. This ability allows him to let objects pass through him, as well as launching some sort of energy blast by kicking and firing beams from his body. He can apparently move at the speed of light or rather he attacks using this speed to increase damage. This appears to be the ability of a Logia Devil Fruit. Kizaru's strength is further proven by the fact that he "killed" Basil Hawkins twice without any effort at all, and kicking a bulked-up Urouge through several buildings and also seen to have been able to reform his body even when broken in half. His first named tecnique was called Yata no Kagami (八咫の鏡, lit. Eight-Span Mirror), which allows him to reflect light against reflective surfaces to not only blind a distant enemy, but apparently reform himself as a sort of teleportation in front of them to strike. Kizaru's Devil Fruit has been stated as further researched by Doctor Vegapunk, allowing him to create similar laser attacks within models of Pacifista created in the likeness of Bartholomew Kuma.One Piece Manga, Chapter 509 - Vegapunk verified as researching and adapting Kizaru's laser. History After the Tenryuubito incident at the Sabaody Archipelago, Kizaru spoke with Sengoku about handling the situation, and volunteered to deal with the rookies himself. The Marines outside the Human Auctioning House commented that Kizaru was bringing some type of "troops", which seemed to shock them, but they did not elaborate on what exactly that meant. This most likely was referring to the Pacifistas who engaged several of the Supernovas shortly after Kizaru's arrival. One Piece manga - Chapter 504, Kizaru accepts the mission. Later, the Admiral has arrived on Sabaody Archipelago, riding on top of a fired canon ball, as it lands.One Piece manga - Chapter 506, Kizaru arrives on Sabaody Archipelago. When he did so, he tried to call someone on his Den Den Mushi, but seemingly got no reply. One of on-looking pirates wanted to try his luck and shot at Kizaru, but though the shot passed directly through the Admiral, it didn't affect him in the slightest.One Piece manga - Chapter 507, Kizaru is shot through the head without any effect. Kizaru then tried to ask the group pirates a question, looking for someone named Sentoumaru, whom he called his "subordinate". When the pirates ran away from him in fear, he kicked something with his foot, uprooting an entire Yarukiman Grove. One Piece manga - Chapter 507, Kizaru uproots a Yarukiman Grove with a single kick. Sabaody soldiers commented on his carelessness upon this, and even Kizaru noted that he overdid it. He later confronts Basil Hawkins, saying he wants to ask him a question. One Piece manga - Chapter 507, Kizaru meets Basil Hawkins. After the pirate looking over his odds, Kizaru attacks him, but does not harm Hawkins after he redirects the attack elsewhere, drawing a shocked impression from the admiral. Before long, Urouge and X. Drake unintentionally join Hawkins side, while Kizaru is joined by one of several Pacifista running amok on the island.One Piece Manga - Chapter 508, Kizaru vs. Hawkins, Urouge & Drake He used his powers to kick Urouge through several buildings, and blinded Basil Hawkins, then almost killed him. Scratchman Apoo joined the fight, and seemingly cut of Kizaru's arm and made it explode with some sort of devil fruit. Kizaru then reconstructed his body, strongly suggesting that he has a Logia fruit power, and took down the 3 remaining Supernovas (Apoo, Hawkins and Drake) with seemingly no effort. Afterwards he got a call from Sentoumaru, asking him which of the three culprits is he going after first.One Piece Manga - Chapter 510, Kizaru defeats Apoo, Hawkins and Drake. Major Battles *Kizaru and Bartholomew Kuma clone vs. Basil Hawkins, Urouge, X. Drake, Scratchmen Apoo Trivia *The model of Kizaru's face is the Japanese actor, Kunie Tanaka. Along with that, Kizaru's clothes and real name, Borsalino, are apparently based on a movie character that Kunie Tanaka played in his youth. The character, Borsalino, from the old Japanese film "Truck yarou", wore a suit and shades similar to Kizaru's design. *According to Hawkins: **In a battle against Kizaru the chances of defeat were 100% **In flight (retreating) the chances of success were 12% **On the defensive side circumvention chances were 76% **Survival; probability of death was 0% **Hawkins came to the conclusion that facing an admiral with just ten men was unwise. One Piece manga - Chapter 508, Basil Hawkin's calculations against Kizaru. *Kizaru's first named technique, Yata no Kagami, is taken from one of the three legendary treasures of Japanese mythology. References External Links *Kunie Tanaka - Wikipedia article on the actor Kizaru is based on Category:Marines Category:Human Category:Male Category:Marine Admirals Category:Devil Fruit Users